


【授權翻譯】購物之旅 Shopping Trips

by AnnSnape



Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [37]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: 三個學生分別三次訪問了對角巷。短故事。AU。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866346





	【授權翻譯】購物之旅 Shopping Trips

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shopping Trips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296754) by [Imhilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien). 



> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.  
> 對原作和翻譯同樣適用  
> \----  
> 授權請見series

當西弗勒斯和他母親到對角巷買學校用品時，他的母親簡潔地告訴他「不要磨蹭」。他渴望地盯著那些他知道他們負擔不起的精緻羽毛筆、裝在閃亮瓶子裡的墨水和特級羊皮紙。他多想能融入霍格沃茨。

當赫敏和他的父母到對角巷買學校用品是，所有東西看起來新奇又美妙，像是從一個她本在那裡長大的童話故事來的一般。她有魔力，她會拿著那些物品好好用功。那她就可以融入霍格沃茨了。

斯內普教授對自己皺眉，隨意地嚇跑了一個學生。他從戰爭中和其他混亂中生存下來了，但他們都不必邀請格蘭傑教授一起外出用晚餐困難。她坐在他身邊。有時對他微笑。也許寫一封邀請函會有幫助？他雙眼發亮。只能用最高級的羊皮紙和墨水。

當羅絲·斯內普和她的父母到對角巷買學校用品時，她看著那些昂貴的羽毛筆和鮮豔的墨水。他爸爸溫柔地說那些東西只會在特定的時候派上用場。然後他對媽媽微笑。

**Author's Note:**

> FINIS  
> 喜歡的話請給原作者KUDOS！


End file.
